Will She Ever Mind
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ben is wondering if his daughter is ever going to learn to mind.  WARNING:  Discussion of spanking.


It was Sunday morning, time for everyone to get ready for church. Pa, Adam and Hoss were already sitting at the breakfast table. Pa was eyeing those two empty seats as he did many mornings, the seats of the two youngest Cartwrights. Pa was starting to fume. Adam and Hoss exchanged amused glances. This was almost a daily ritual with Joe and Ellie. Pa would be just about on the verge of total frustration and the children would make their way down for breakfast, showing up just in the nick of time to avert a lecture. Ellie would slide over to her father, fling her arms around his neck and give him a kiss and a hug and all the wind would be knocked out of his sails. But this morning, it seemed that the children were off in their timing, Hoss and Adam didn't think the children would make it in time.

"Uh, Pa, I'm sure them youngins will be down any second now." Hoss said trying to soothe his father's ruffled feathers.

"Pa, Joe's probably just trying to help Ellie with one her hair ribbons or something." ventured Adam.

Pa glared at both of them, "If they don't get down here and eat breakfast, we're going to be late for church. Hoss, go see what's taking them so long."

"Yes, sir"

Hoss started up the stairs and met Joe on the top landing. Joe shook his head at Hoss. "She's in one of them moods big brother, I wouldn't be going in there if I was you."

"What's a matter, Joe?"

"Beats, me?"

Hoss looked meaningfully at Joe, "Well, you best get down there and eat breakfast, Pa ain't too happy right now."

Joe nodded his head knowingly. If Pa wasn't in a great mood, he'd better be on his best behavior. He was planning on asking Pa if he and Michael could go fishing after church. "Morning, sir" he greeted.

"Joseph, you're late."

"Yes, sir," Joe sighed, "Pa, Ellie is in one of them moods. I just couldn't get her to get dressed and come down."

Hoss tapped on Ellie's door. She didn't offer for him to come in. He pushed her door open and found her sitting on her bed, with her foot swinging off the side. "Ellie, Pa's waiting downstairs, you best get dressed."

"Nope, not going!" she said sticking her chin out and crossing her arms across her chest.

Hoss knew that obstinate look on his little sister. "Come one Ellie," Hoss coaxed, "you don't want any swats afore you go to church."

"No!"

Hoss sighed. He just wanted to have a nice peaceful day. The family was planning on church, then a picnic lunch and them Pa promised him he could go fishing with Matt and Mark Cummings. Pa wasn't going to be in any mood to allow any fishing if any of the children was misbehaving. Hoss picked up his 7 year old baby sister and sat her on her feet in front of him. "Ellie, you sick?"

"No!"

"Then how come you ain't getting ready for church?"

"Not going!"

"Why?"

Ellie just sat there glaring at Hoss.

"Ellie, get dressed now!" growled Hoss.

"No!"

"Eleanor Grace Cartwright, if you don't get yourself dressed right now, I'm gonna to give you a swat." Hoss threatened.

Ellie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked serious. She'd probably crossed the line with Hoss. She didn't know why she didn't want to go. She just didn't want to go to church. Church was so boring. She had to sit perfectly still or Papa would give her a swat when they got home. She'd gotten swats on the last four Sundays. That hour in church was the longest hour of the week. Glaring at him, Ellie started to dress. Without speaking, she turned her back to Hoss so he could help her button her dress. She ran the brush through her long hair and turned to face Hoss.

Hoss said, "Well, my, my Ellie you do look pretty as a picture. Come on princess." She gave him small smile. He took her hand and led her down to breakfast.

Pa looked up from his chair, grateful that Hoss had gotten Ellie dressed and down at the table with a minimum of fuss. Pa started to admonish her for being late, but the admonishment died in his throat as Ellie threw herself at him with a hug and a kiss. That little girl sure knew how to play her Papa like a fiddle.

"Sorry, Papa." she said.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast, we need to leave in 15 minutes for church."

"Yes, Papa"

Pa and Ellie loaded up in the buggy and the boys saddled up their horses and headed for church, the lateness at breakfast virtually forgotten. Pa listened to the children chattering away. Adam and Hoss were talking about fishing up on Lake Tahoe for the afternoon. Joe and Ellie were talking about having a picnic with Michael and Marybeth's family. Pa was very content, he lived for these moments when all was at peace with all four of his children. Pa pulled the buggy into the church grounds. Pa jumped down and turned to pick up Ellie and put her on the ground. Ellie shook her head and held her arms out to Hoss. Pa just smiled, there were days when Ellie only wanted Pa, days she only wanted Adam, and days she only wanted Hoss. He guessed this must be Hoss's day. Hoss reached his arms out to his baby sister and swooped her down to the ground. She reached for his hand to walk with him into church. Hoss was all puffed up. He knew his sister usually preferred Pa or Adam. But, there were those days when all she wanted was him. Hoss felt like he was the most important person in her little world on those days.

As they walked into church, the Cartwrights entered their pew. Pa usually made Joe sit on one side and Ellie sit on the other side of him. He could keep their fidgeting to a minimum if they were right by his side. He motioned for Ellie to come sit next to him. She shook her head. Pa's eyes flashed with impatience.

Hoss noticed the exchange, as he still was holding Ellie's hand. "Pa," he said whispering, "Let me keep her, she'll be a good girl with me. Ain't that right, Ellie."

Ellie nodded her head in agreement. So, they sat down. Ellie, Hoss, Adam, Joe and Pa, in that order. Somewhere toward the middle of the service, Ellie climbed in Hoss' lap. She leaned her head back on his chest. Even though Hoss was only 17, he was almost as broad as Pa. His broad chest just fit her head perfectly. Pa looked over and saw Ellie sitting on Hoss' lap. He just smiled. At least she was being fairly still, quite an accomplishment for her. Finally, the service was over and the Cartwrights met up with the Cummings.

The families were very close. The children were close in age. Both Ben and Aaron were ranchers. The Cummings had five children and the Cartwrights had four children. The oldest Cummings boy, Andrew was the same age as Adam. The middle Cummings boys, Matt and Mark were a year older than Hoss. The youngest Cummings boy was the same age as Joe and the youngest Cummings, Marybeth was a year older than Ellie. The only real difference is that the Cummings still had their mama, Liza. The families headed for the picnic site on the Ponderosa. They had chosen to go picnic at beautiful site beside Lake Tahoe.

As the men pulled out blankets and spread them on the ground. Liza, picked up the food and started placing it on the blankets. Between the basket she packed and the basket Hop Sing sent, there was probably enough food for at least ten more. Then again, considering that food was suppose to feed both families, including Hoss, Matt and Mark, she wasn't sure they would have enough.

Joe, Michael, Marybeth, and Ellie were playing tag not too far away. Liza looked at Hoss hovering near the food. "Hoss," go tell the children we are ready to eat."

Hoss looked up, "Um..yes ma'm."

She called the rest of the men to the blankets.

"Heh, you youngins, it's time for lunch." Hoss called. The children were laughing, playing and generally ignoring him. He supposed that maybe Ellie didn't hear him on account of her hearing loss, but he wasn't sure. He walked over to wear they were playing. He caught each one as they ran past him. He grabbed each one by the waist and set them down in front of him. He told each one, "Lunch is ready, now!"

After a chorus of "Aww, Hoss, we was having fun." The children ran over to the blankets to have lunch. Hoss just chuckled as he made his way back to the blankets.

Pa and Mr. Aaron blessed the meal and they dug in with gusto. As lunch was progressing, Joe looked at Michael and Michael looked at Joe. They nodded to each other. This seemed as good a time as any to ask about going fishing. "Excuse me, Pa?" ventured Michael.

"Yes, Michael?" Aaron shot Michael a questioning glance.

"Me and Joe'd like to go fishing today after the picnic."

He looked over the boy's heads at Ben and winked. He put on his serious face. Ben had to turn away so he wouldn't laugh. "Well Michael John, I don't know."

Michael's face was crestfallen. Anything starting out with "Michael John" usually wasn't good. He was racking his brain for whatever he had done to deserve being called "Michael John."

"Is your homework done for the week?"

"Yes, sir."

"Chores done for the day?"

"Yes, sir"

"Mind your ma and your brothers this week?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well, then I guess I ought to let you go fishing."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Pa!"

"That's assuming Mr. Ben let's Joe go." his father said gravely.

Michael looked at Joe's Pa with pleading eyes, "Please Mr. Ben, can Joe go."

Pa looked from Michael's pleading eyes to Joe's pleading eyes. "Please Pa," begged Joe.

Just for effect, Pa looked like he was going to shake his head no, but said "I think that would be just fine."

Both boys breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Aaron and Ben looked over the boy's heads and just winked at each other.

"Can we go now?" the boys asked.

"Wait a minute boys, you still got your church clothes on." said Liza.

"Oh, no m'am," said Joe, "we both brought our regular clothes to change into and our fishing poles, in case Pa was to say yes." The boys dragged their clothes out and went behind the bushes to change.

"Pa, can we go?" asked Joe.

Pa looked at Aaron, who nodded his head. "You boys, can go, but be home before supper. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, home before supper." the boys said in unison as they jumped on their horses and took off.

Hoss looked at his father. "Um Pa, you knowd me and Mark and Matt was gonna go fishing today."

"I know son, that's fine, go on, we will clean up and head for home."

Ellie had been watching this whole exchange. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Hoss. "Hoss, can I go with you?"

Uh, oh Hoss thought. He didn't think she'd still by clinging to him, since she had Marybeth. He looked at Pa for help and Pa just shook his head laughing. "Well, princess, not this time. See here, I's going with Mark and Matt. It won't be no fun for a lil gal like you." Hoss explained.

Ellie got a dark look in her eye, she crossed her arms over her chest, "I wanna go with you Hoss."

Hoss looked at Pa desperate for help. Pa just stood there with a smile on his face. It was infuriating. By the grace of God, Ms. Liza came to the rescue.

"Ellie, why would you want to go fishing, when you could come to our house and see the new kittens in the barn and maybe we can even make cookies?" asked Liza looking down at Ellie's scowling face.

The scowl immediately disappeared. "Oh, I forgot about the new kitties. How old are they now?"

"I think about a month. Ain't it about a month, mama?" said Marybeth. Liza just nodded her head smiling.

"Papa, can I go to Marybeth's? I'll be really good I promise. Please, Papa?" Ellie shot Pa a desperate plea.

"Ben, I'll have one of the boys bring her back before supper." Aaron offered.

"I suppose that would be just fine, "smiled Pa. "Ellie you mind Mr. Aaron and Ms. Liza."

"Yes, sir"

Hoss looked over Ellie's head and mouthed "thank you" to Ms. Liza.

Ellie and Marybeth helped pack up the picnic and got loaded into the Cummings buckboard. "Bye, Papa." she waved cheerily.

"Be good Ellie. " waved Pa. "And Ellie?"

"Sir?"

"Do not bring home a kitten, we have plenty of cats."

Ellie just frowned. How did Papa know that she was going to try and bring one of those kitties home?

Pa saw that frown and knew that's what she'd been thinking. He chuckled as the Cummings rode off.

Marybeth and Ellie chatted happily on the way back to the Cummings place, the FiveStar. Mr. Aaron came to help the girls out the buckboard. "Ok girls, no further than the barn without permission." Mr. Aaron warned them.

"Yes, sir" they chorused.

"Come on Ellie," Marybeth grabbed her friends hand and ran into the barn.

"Marybeth, where's the kitties?" asked Ellie.

"Not sure, they was down here this morning. Did you hear that?"

Marybeth heard mewing coming from somewhere, but she wasn't real sure. Ellie couldn't hear it at all.

"I don't hear nuthin, Marybeth." Ellie said shaking her head.

"I think it's coming from the loft." Marybeth said looking upwards.

"Let's go," said Ellie starting toward the ladder.

"Ellie, you know we ain't allowed up that ladder without someone being in here."

"Aww, come on Marybeth, you know we just gotta get the kitties back down here."

Marybeth hesitated. "I don't know," she said doubtfully.

"Well, I'm going up." Ellie declared.

Marybeth watched her friend climb up the ladder. She decided, well, if Ellie is going up, then I'm going up. She started up the ladder, Ellie was already about to put her foot on the loft floor, when Ellie screamed "Owww!"

A kitten had sunk her teeth into Ellie's hand. Ellie whipped her hand back, losing her hold on the ladder. She fell right on top of Marybeth. Both girls fell to the floor. Marybeth screamed. Ellie scrambled off of Marybeth. She looked at her friend, Marybeth's ankle was all twisted underneath her and Marybeth was holding her ankle.

"Marybeth, Marybeth, you ok? What's a matter?" Ellie cried with fear.

Marybeth held her ankle crying out, "Mama, get Mama."

Ellie took off for the house. She ran smack into Andrew. Andrew caught Ellie and swung her in the air. "What's ya in such a hurry for Ellie."

"Marybeth's hurt Andrew," Ellie cried.

"Where is she?"

"Barn." Ellie sobbed.

"Ok, you go get Mama, and I'll go get Marybeth."

Andrew ran into the barn to find Marybeth sitting on the floor crying and holding her ankle. Andrew scooped her up and carried her up to the house.

"Miss Liza, Miss Liza." Ellie cried running into the house.

"Lord child, what is the matter." Liza said catching Ellie in a hug.

"Marybeth's hurt," she sobbed.

Liza turned around to find Andrew carrying a sobbing Marybeth into the house. He laid her down on the sofa. "She hurt her ankle, Mama."

Liza shooed him away. Marybeth was just softly sobbing by now. "Let me look, honey." Liza took off Marybeth's shoe and looked at the ugly purple bruise starting to form and noticed the ankle was starting to swell. She gently probed the ankle, Marybeth wincing in pain at every poke. "Well, I don't think it's broken, I think it's just twisted." She turned to Andrew, "Go get some ice son. The ice will take the swelling down."

"Yes'm"

She hadn't noticed that Ellie had slipped from the room and had run outside crying. Ellie was crushed. She felt so guilty. What if Marybeth broke it? What if Marybeth couldn't ever walk right again? What if Marybeth limped forever? It was all Ellie's fault. If she had listened to Marybeth, none of this would have happened. Ellie started running away from the FiveStar. She ran so far she didn't know where she was. The FiveStar was a really big ranch. She didn't know where she was or how to get home.

Liza momentarily forgot about Ellie, when Andrew came back with the ice and handed it to his mother. Liza was packing the ankle in ice, when Aaron walked in.

"What's all this?" he asked.

Andrew sighed, "Marybeth twisted her ankle in the barn."

Aaron's eyebrows raised. "And how's that?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Pa."

Aaron looked down at his daughter, "Marybeth what happened in the barn?"

She hesitated, she knew if she told him, that the girls would probably get in trouble for going into the loft. But, then again, she didn't actually go into the loft and neither did Ellie.

Aaron's eyes narrowed looking at his daughter, "Mary Elizabeth Cummings, I want an answer and I want it right now."

"Papa, it was an accident. Really, it was just an accident." Marybeth said looking at the ground.

Aaron knew by his daughter's body language, that there was more to the story. "And how did this accident happen?" he prompted.

"Me and Ellie went to see the kitties and they were gone. I thought I heard them in the loft and we was gonna go get them and bring them down. But, Ellie slipped on the ladder and fell on me."

Aaron's eyes darkened. "You are forbidden to be in that loft."

"Yes Papa, I know. But we were gonna get the kitties and come right back down."

Aaron looked around to admonish Ellie for trying to get in the loft, but he didn't see her. "Where's Ellie?" he asked his wife.

"Oh my Lord, Aaron, I was so busy tending to Marybeth, I forgot about Ellie. She was standing right here a few minutes ago. She must have run off. She must think that it's her fault that Marybeth's hurt. Oh Aaron, we need to go find her."

Aaron looked at Andrew, "Go look out in the yard, in the barn, around the house. We need to find her, she's probably scared to death."

"Yes sir" Andrew said as he headed out the door.

Ellie had been wandering around for what seemed like hours. She was so lost. She sat down on a rock and just had a meltdown. She sobbed and sobbed until she sobbed herself to sleep

Andrew came back in the house. "Pa, I cain't find her. I looked everywhere. She must have left the yard."

Aaron's hackles were rising, "I told her not to leave the yard. I've got a mind to paddle that girl myself, that is when I find her."

Liza rested her hand on Aaron's arm, "Aaron, she's a scared little girl. Please try and be understanding. She thought she really hurt Marybeth, she doesn't know the ankle is just a little twisted."

Aaron ignored his wife and looked at Andrew, "Go saddle the horses, we need to go find her."

Andrew was in the stable saddling the horses, when Mark, Matt and Hoss rode up, each carrying a string of fish. "Howdy, Andrew," said Hoss, "I just thought I'd save you the trouble of taking Ellie home. I'll just bring her home with me."

Andrew eyed Hoss. "Hoss, there's been a little accident…."

Hoss interrupted, "Ellie, is she ok?"

Andrew sighed, "Well I think so, but she's run off." Andrew explained about Marybeth's ankle and what happened and how he and his Pa were about to ride out to find her.

Aaron walked out to start searching, when he saw his twins and Hoss. He looked at the four boys and ordered, "You boys, put those fish down and get right back up on those horses and start looking for Ellie. She can't be too far, she's on foot. We only have about an hour of daylight left, so snap to it."

"Yes, sir" the boys answered.

Hoss was starting to panic. Ellie didn't know the FiveStar. Heck, she didn't even know the Ponderosa enough to not get lost on it. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what the family would do if they lost Ellie. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and turned Chubb around to start the search.

Aaron said, "All right boys, let's split up. I'll go North, Andrew, you go south, Hoss and Matt, go west and Mark, you go east. You know the signal, fire once if you find her, three times for trouble. Let's meet back here in one hour." They took off in their assigned directions. As they were riding out, Joe and Michael were riding in. They ran into Aaron on the way in.

"Hi, Mr. Aaron, I just thought I'd come by and get Ellie and save you a trip." offered Joe.

Aaron stopped and gave the boys a quick accounting of the situation. "Joe, ride on home and tell you Pa, I'm sure he would want to be over here. Michael, gone on with him, better two riders than one."

"Yes, sir" said the boys as they took off for the Ponderosa. Joe and Michael arrived at the Ponderosa is short time. Joe jumped off his horse and ran into the house shouting, "Pa, pa!"

Pa was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book. Well, he thought it was peaceful for awhile. "Joseph! Stop shouting! I'm right here." Pa said. Pa took one look at Joe's face and knew something was dreadfully wrong. "What's wrong, boy?" Pa stood up grasping Joe by his shoulders.

"Pa, Ellie ran off from the FiveStar." Joe said, "Mr. Aaron, Andrew, Matt, Mark and Hoss are looking for her."

"What?" he bellowed.

Adam came flying down the stairs after hearing all the commotion. "What's going on Pa?'

Joe quickly recounted the tale to Adam and Pa.

"Joseph, get the horses saddled up."

"Yes, sir."

"Come on Adam, we are headed for the FiveStar." Pa said, his voice etched with worry.

While, Joe and Michael had ridden for the Ponderosa, the Cummings men and Hoss were desperately searching for Ellie. Ellie had woken up and was sitting on a rock pitifully sobbing. She heard someone calling her name, but she was afraid to answer. She just starting crying harder. Aaron stilled his horse and listened. There, he heard it again. He thought he heard a soft sobbing. He rode quietly to the place where he found Ellie crying. Ellie didn't even hear or see him come toward her for all the crying she was doing.

"Eleanor!" said Aaron with relief.

Ellie looked up and saw Marybeth's papa. She was so scared. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. She had disobeyed about leaving the yard, she had disobeyed about going into the loft, and above all she had hurt Marybeth. Marybeth told her that he paddled first and asked questions later. Ellie just wanted her papa, sure not Marybeth's.

"Eleanor, come here" said Aaron in a voice that brooked no disobedience from his children.

Ellie just sat there shaking her head no. She started to back away from him.

"I need to fire the pistol to let the boys know I found you." Aaron fired the pistol in the air.

Ellie just stood frozen, scared to death.

"Eleanor, come here" he said again, his voice rising.

Ellie just stood there shaking her head no.

Aaron wasn't quite sure what to do. His children never disobeyed that tone. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. He didn't want her to turn and run away. He stood there for a minute thinking.

As he stood there, he heard the sounds of horses galloping toward him. Hoss was the first one to arrive on the scene. Ellie took one look at Hoss and ran to him as he jumped off Chubb and caught her in his arms. She was just crying, "Hoss! Hoss!."

"Ssh, baby, Hoss is here. It's ok. I got ya now." Hoss stroked her head and holding her tight.

Aaron was still very angry, he regarded Hoss and Ellie and he waited for Ellie to calm down a bit. "Hoss hand Ellie to me." he ordered.

Unsure, Hoss glanced at Aaron. He wasn't sure what Aaron intended to do. But he knew that tone, his Pa used that tone when there was absolutely no room for disrespect or disobedience. "Uh, Mr. Aaron, I think she's a bit scared…"

Andrew, Mark and Matt had arrived by now and were watching this exchange. They were amazed, nobody ever disobeyed their father when he used that tone of voice. Hoss must have a death wish, they decided.

"I mean now, Eric." Aaron said evenly.

Hoss still looked uncertain, but he knew Mr. Aaron was serious. Nobody but Pa had ever used his given name.

"Do you mean to disobey me, boy?"

"No sir," Hoss responded, but he didn't let go of Ellie.

"Hoss, I'm not going to hurt her or punish her." said Aaron a little more gently.

"Yes, sir" Hoss said as he handed Ellie to Mr. Aaron. He breathed a sigh of relief. He suspected Mr. Aaron was going to let Pa do whatever punishing was necessary.

Aaron settled Ellie on his horse in front of him and took off for the FiveStar. Andrew layed his hand on Hoss' arm, "Hoss, Pa just wants to talk to her out of earshot of all of us. Let's give him a few minutes head start. If he said he wasn't going to punish her, he won't."

As they started off for the FiveStar, Aaron said to Ellie, "Ellie, Marybeth is fine. She just twisted her ankle." He could feel the tension slide right out her little body.

Ellie turned to face him, "Really, Mr. Aaron, it ain't broke, she don't need no operation?"

He smiled down at her, "No child, a few days rest and some ice and she'll be as good as new."

Ellie was so relieved, but she knew she was in big trouble for not minding. He had said he wasn't going to punish her, but she wasn't so sure. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Ellie, do you know why I'm angry?"

She nodded her head.

"Why?"

"Cuz, I didn't mind."

"And what didn't you mind?"

"I didn't mind you about going up in the loft and leaving the yard."

"And?"

She looked up at him confused.

"You didn't mind me when I told you to come to me when I found you. In fact you were not only disobedient, you were disrespectful when you told me no."

"Oh, yeah," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Mr. Aaron."

"And do you know the worst part?"

Ellie couldn't imagine that there was a worse part. "No, sir," she whispered.

"You scared the daylights out of all of us. You gave us cause to worry. What if you were lost or hurt and we couldn't find you. What then?"

Ellie didn't quite understand, but she knew that she worried Mr. Aaron, Miss Liza and the boys. "I'm sorry Mr. Aaron, really I am." She started to cry.

"Eleanor, what does your father do when you don't mind?"

"Spanking," she sobbed.

"Eleanor, what does your father do when you are disrespectful?

"Spanking," she snuffled.

"Eleanor, what does your father do when you give him cause to worry?"

"Spanking," she sighed.

"You know, Eleanor, I should give you three spankings. But, I'm going to let your father handle that. I just want to make sure that you understand that if you ever disobey me again, I will certainly make up for the spankings I did not give you today. I'm sure your father will give me that privilege. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" she said in a very small voice.

Aaron and Ellie arrived in the yard about the same time as Pa, Adam, Joe and Michael. Pa saw Ellie in Aaron's arms and a wave of relief washed over him.

"Papa," she yelled as Aaron put her down. She ran will all her might to the waiting arms of her papa. She started to cry with relief. All she really wanted was her papa.

Pa gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tight. "I'm mighty obliged Aaron, to you for finding her." Pa said his voice choked with emotion. Pa stood there for awhile holding Ellie.

After a time, Aaron said, "Ben, a word, please."

Pa handed Ellie off to Adam.

"Adam, take Ellie in to see Liza and Marybeth." said Aaron.

Adam nodded and carried his sister into the house.

Pa and Aaron walked over to the corner of the house. Aaron explained everything to Pa. He explained his talk with Ellie and how he threatened to spank her the next time she disobeyed him. Pa nodded knowingly. He told Aaron how he agreed and he would take care of the current punishment. The men shook hands and walked toward the house.

As they opened the door, all eyes were on the two fathers. Liza searched her husband's face for a clue. He just smiled at her. She thought they would discuss it later, after all the children had gone to bed.

"How are you Marybeth," Pa inquired?

"Fine sir, it feels much better." Marybeth said looking at her papa. She was wondering if she was going to get a spanking for disobeying the rule about the loft. He didn't look angry still. She wasn't sure.

"Well, then I think it's high time for the Cartwrights to head home." Pa said. They went out to mount their horses. Hoss stopped to pick Ellie up and hand her to Pa. Pa settled her in front of him as they took off for the Ponderosa. It was late when they go back, as they dismounted Pa looked at Joe, "Joseph and Hoss take care of the horses." He handed a sleeping Ellie to Adam.

Adam took Ellie upstairs to her room, undressed her and put her to bed. He was amazed at how that child could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. She didn't even stir. He smoothed her hair back and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "Sweet dreams, princess." he whispered, then he turned around and walked downstairs. Pa was sitting in his chair, with his hands in his head.

"You ok, Pa?" asked Adam.

"Just wondering, how to handle this son. That little girl of ours broke some many rules today. The results could have been disastrous. Part of me wants to give her the worst spanking or her life and the other part of me just wants to hold her and is so grateful that she's safe."

Hoss and Joe entered the house with a sideways glance to Pa. "Boys, there is some supper in the warmer. Why don't you get some and then go on up to bed." Pa motioned toward the kitchen.

"Pa, you know that Ellie doesn't really mean not to mind. She just gets something in her mind and then she doesn't think much. She's still just a baby. She doesn't really understand what could happen." Adam said defending his baby sister. Pa laughed to himself, Adam and Hoss were always defending Joe and Ellie, if they thought Pa was about to give out a spanking. Even Joe would defend Ellie. He was proud that his children cared so much for each other.

"I know, son, very much like my other children at this age." Pa smiled.

"Yeah, that Little Joe, he surely was like that." Adam agreed.

"Oh, well I suppose Joe was, but I was thinking of another little boy who was quite stubborn and obstinate at this age."

Adam got the drift. "Point taken, Pa." he smiled.

"Adam, let's get some supper and get on up to bed. I think we've had enough for one day."

The Cartwrights ate in companionable silence and said their goodnights and headed off to bed.

The next morning, Pa, Adam and Hoss were already seated at the breakfast table. Surprising everyone, Joe made his way down to breakfast earlier than usual. "Morning," said Joe.

"Good morning, son. Is your sister up?" queried Pa.

"No, sir." Joe said grabbing his milk and taking a swig.

Pa looked toward the stairs, he couldn't decide whether he should wake her up or let her sleep.

"Want me to get her Pa," offered Adam.

"No, I think we will let her sleep. She is probably exhausted from her ordeal yesterday. I don't think she sat in my saddle two minutes before she fell asleep last night."

The boys finished up their breakfast, asked to be excused and headed for the door for chores. Pa had some contracts to review, he headed for his desk.

A couple hours later, Ellie woke up, yawned and stretched. She started to bounce out of bed until she remembered what had happened yesterday. She knew Marybeth was going to be fine. She wasn't sure she, herself, would be fine. Mr. Aaron hadn't given her a spanking, but he made her realize that she had disobeyed many rules for which her Papa would give her one. She didn't know what to do, she could stay in bed and maybe Papa wouldn't spank her as long as she was in bed. She sat there for a while and decided that staying in bed was boring. Maybe Papa was out with the boys and she could get Hop Sing to give her some breakfast and she would be safe until later. That's it she decided, the house was very quiet, Papa must be out with the boys and maybe by the time he got back he would forget about all the naughty things she had done yesterday. She was hungry, she quickly dressed and headed down the stairs.

Pa looked up and saw his youngest coming down the stairs. She was running down them as usual, he didn't think Ellie or Joe walked any where, they were always running or bouncing. As she jumped on the bottom landing, she heard…

"ELEANOR GRACE, QUIT RUNNING ON THOSE STAIRS!"

She stopped in mid stride and looked over the landing at Pa standing at his desk with his hand on his hips glaring at her. She swallowed hard.

"Come here young lady, we need to have a talk." Pa said imperiously.

Ellie slowed to a walk and went and stood in front of his desk. She was staring at the floor. She knew she was in so much trouble, she couldn't look her father in the eye. The tears were forming in her eyes.

"Eleanor…" Pa held his arms out to her.

Ellie flew around the desk into his arms, "Papa, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." she cried.

Pa held her on his lap until her cries subsided. "Eleanor, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't mind Mr. Aaron and because I didn't mind, Marybeth got hurt."

My word, thought Pa, she really does understand. He took her little quivering chin in his hand and forced her eyes to his. "And, what else?"

"I'm sorry I left the yard and worried Mr. Aaron and the boys." she whispered.

"And?"

Ellie looked at her Papa very confused.

"Mr. Aaron said you didn't mind when he found you and he told you to come to him and not only that, you told him no."

"But, Papa I'm not sorry about that part."

"What?" Ben roared incredulously.

"He looked scary, I didn't want to go to him."

"What were you going to do, Ellie?" Pa asked secretly smiling to himself. Aaron Cummings was a big man, as big as Pa was, if not bigger.

"Wait for you or Adam or Hoss."

"How did you know we would be coming?" he asked surprised.

"Cuz, Hoss told me if I was ever lost, you or Adam or him would find me and just stay put. So I stayed put."

Pa nodded knowingly. "But Ellie, if ever Mr. Aaron or Miss Liza tells you to do something, you best do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, but Papa he is scary" Ellie repeated.

Pa chuckled and held her close for a moment. He pulled her back just a bit so he could look into her face. Ellie you know that you disobeyed many times yesterday."

She looked down, "I know."

"What's our punishment for disobeying?"

"Spanking." she sighed.

"Go up to your room and wait for me." Pa sighed, he really hated this part of being a father. He headed up the stairs with a heavy heart. Ellie was waiting for him. He looked at her tear stained face and sighed. He pulled her over his knee. When he was done, he stood her up and wiped away her tears.

"Ellie you punishment is done. You are forgiven. No more tears."

"Yes sir." she sniffled. He held her until her tears subsided and she was calm.

"You've missed breakfast, go see if Hop Sing can rustle you up something to eat and then you can go play. Ellie, do not leave the yard without permission."

"Yes sir"

He shook his head as she went down the stairs. He wondered if that girl would ever learn to mind.


End file.
